User talk:Radiation King
Yeah, there are Crusaders behind him about to kill him if anybody moves closer, so I removed the part where you picked the lock, just let KuHB1aM choose his fate (it is his character anyway lol) //-- Teh Krush 00:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Durr, should've seen that coming. You could have warned me, but thanks for editing that bit out. I just wanted a soft way to reveal Roland's cybernetics to the others in the party. //--Radiation King :It said in my above post lol, "With Crusade soldiers aiming guns at Jackson." //-- Teh Krush 00:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Clemson class destroyer (low bottom) and the harrier didnt land they jumped out of itVegas adict 21:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I don't want my guy to be like hiding on the ship lol, I'd rather some epic battle and him get thrown into the cart.. k? //-- Teh Krush 20:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Whup. Sorry.Radiation King 20:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :K, well I cleared it up, post again now lol. //-- Teh Krush 20:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also I assume you haven't heard Micheals last name yet (your character was somewhere else), and is it k that my guy opens fire on the guy that keeps climbing the boat? //-- Teh Krush 20:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) That seems to be the reaction of the day for new visitors, so go ahead. And yea, Roland doesn't know your last name. Go with it.Radiation King 20:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Lol, oh and I thought you'd do some "Wait, I heard that name before" reaction :( lol //-- Teh Krush 20:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, let's take a tally of Roland's most recent uninvited visitors, shall we? * "Colonel Andrew": Shot in the knees, punched in the head, thrown into a wall (four times) and had his teeth pulled out. * "Matthew": Thrown off a boat, punched in the head by a three-hundred pound bodybuilder (non-thread-canon.) Yep, that seems about right.Radiation King 20:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I mean, Roland met Samantha (the invincible whirlwind of destruction, in your words), who is related to Micheal, as Micheal is her Uncle. //-- Teh Krush 20:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Dude's got bad memory. 'Nuff said. Radiation King 20:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :KK, lol, getting old I see? //-- Teh Krush 20:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I'unno about old, but forgetful? Hell yeah.Radiation King 20:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: James vs Old Guy Erm, not beat the shit out of him, but you can give him a run for his money. He may have mysterious powers, but he's well over 50, i think, and not in the best physical condition. KuHB1aM 15:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) 58, actually. And alrighty. <> Re: Project Reconstruction Character Sure. What sort of implants/enhancements were you thinking he'd have? --Solbur 18:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) New abilities as the plot demands it, right? Lol. Sounds good. Keep in mind though that the Enclave would have came looking for him (possible reason for him to hole up in Area 51?) --Solbur 18:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) rad, just dont talk to C4 and twent they are out to get into a fight. -- User:Templar88|Templar88 21:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Obviously, it's our fault. Composite 4 21:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Templar, if you have a problem with me, take it to me. Don't beat around the bush and channel the little school girl. If there is something you'd like to discuss, please, bring it to me on my talk page. That's what it's there for. Like RadKing decide for himself. He's proven to be an intelligent individual. --Twentyfists 21:09, 29 May 2009 (UTC) 2286 In 2286 Riley finds loads of guns and becomez merchant dude. Should he be allied wif u? //--TehK 20:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Since Domingo has a fairly successful caravan going (you don't need to feed a tank) and he's making some good revenue, I don't see why not. Radiation King 20:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Kool. Riley lives in Baileys Crossroads and that can turn into base.. of dooooom! //--TehK 22:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'unno about that; Domingo pretty much lives on the road. If he has to establish a bunker-down point, though; somewhere to ride out a huge storm or an invasion or something, he'll probably end up there though. Radiation King 22:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Lol you just set up that as your housing area. By 2286, Riley will stock Domingo with modified weapons and shit, like the Tetra-Laser. //--TehK 20:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Vaults Would you mind removing your user page from the Vaults category, as the category is specifically for vault pages :| Composite 4 21:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Whoops <('_'<) Radiation King 22:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, well, that's sorted out. Mah bad. //--Radiation King 22:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Composite 4 22:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) No problem, I was attempting to organize my userpage and, well, you can tell how well that worked out on the first, second and third attempt. //--Radiation King 22:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Alien Rifle Do you think you could maybe submit an entry to win an Alien Rifle? CLICK TEH HERE //--TehK 22:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) RPs I'm moving the multi-pages in the RPs section to a single page in preparation for a move to a new namespace. I'm not deleting them. //--Run4urLife! 12:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. //--Radiation King 12:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another Quote from ZP "It was only after I stopped playing and noticed how fascinating my ceiling had become that I realized how bored I had been." -- On the subject of Overlord 1/2. //--TehK 21:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Better one: "And if I'm wrong, I'll remove three of my vertebrae, bend over backwards, and EAT MY OWN ASS!" Don't know where it's from, but it's awesome. --Twentyfists 21:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::And, since that's already there, there's also, "I'll swallow razor wire, pull it out my ass, and floss myself to death!" Again, awesome, but source unknown. --Twentyfists 21:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Vanguard One Take ur xbox from ur lil brother and get on LIVE. He accepted my friend request tho. //--TehK (tok) 21:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I honestly wish I could, but you'd be surprised how feral that fat bastard gets when someone threatens his XBox time. //--Radiation King 22:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Stab the little fuck a bit. Not a lot, just a little. Cewebwalz 22:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Piss in his cereal. That'll put him in his place. --User:Ramsey 23:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::... It's eight o'clock at night. WHO EATS CEREAL AT EIGHT O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!? //--Radiation King 00:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: I do. I like Lucky Charms. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll eat Cheerios or Corn Flakes at any time I feel the desire to do so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I reserve the express right to call you, or anyone, a wierdo for eating breakfast cereal past 8:00 P.M. ''Rad KingPenny for your thoughts'' ::::::::And I reserve the right to laugh when you're a fibre-deficient wreck with unruly bowels. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I eat enough graham crackers in a day to be able to keep myself regular, thank you very much. //--Radiation King 00:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Bren I have found an image of him, File:Brenfail.jpg|Brenfail.jpg. //--TehK (tok) 02:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ha. I just always imagined him as Forge from the X-Men, except less awesome and squinting all the time. //--Radiation King 14:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) U on IRC? //--TehK (tok) 23:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I always thought he'd look something more like Jon Heder in Napoleon Dynamite. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the cartoon equivalent of Bren in the Boondocks yesterday night; he was a Rain Man-style basketball player who kicked Young Breezy's ass. //--Radiation King 23:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Look what I haz found! Callsign Godfather Now your secret is out! Muahaahah! But seriously, read the Fallout Fan Fiction, awesome work. Cewebwalz 02:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Have not read. Probably should. I'm on that site too. Same username as here. Haven't written any Fallout yet, too busy writing Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect, and Assassin's Creed. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw good ol' RadKing on there some time back. I used to do shit on that site, still should. --User:Ramsey 03:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I see now, thanks, ill come up with another character in a few months i guess. Perhaps you can change a bit about the character Ethen Gray so he can stay in this page